Current e-commerce systems and methods provide consumers and businesses the ability to interface with a buyer/purchasing organization's supplier management system. However, current e-commerce systems do not allow for one or more suppliers to be able to share their supplier information and catalogs with many buyer/purchasing organizations, in a single transaction using an electronic procurement system, without having to format and transmit the information and catalogs, separately, according to each buyer/purchasing organization's supplier management system.
Furthermore, procurement systems also do not currently provide features that allow the automatic mapping of the supplier information and catalogs according to the buyer/purchasing organization's internal data schema used for representing such data in the supplier management system. In addition, procurement systems also do not currently provide for updating the buyer/purchasing organization's hosted supplier information and catalogs automatically when such updates are made on the electronic procurement system. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that can provide an efficient and simple way for a supplier to send its supplier information and catalogs, in a single transaction, to many buyer/purchasing organizations' supplier management systems, update the same automatically, and also provide a single point-of-access for suppliers and buyer/purchasing organizations to interface, interact, and implement and execute transactions, in accordance with existing or newly defined relationships, using a custom and configurable methodology for realizing their requirements.